


Come Find Me

by iamfrenchy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Aniversary, Ashton is Adorable, Cute, Fluff, I need to learn how to write smut, Luke is cute, M/M, Some Swearing, famousSOS, this makes my teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke forgets their anniversary, Ashton gets upset but what he doesn't know is what Luke has planned for them. </p><p>Or the one where Luke surprises Ashton in the best possible way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Lost Boy and the lyrics stood out to me. This is horrible and has no plot really, but kudos and comment if you like it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr - ixamxfrenchy

This was getting out of hand, how could he not realize what today was? I watched as Luke laid out on the couch, my eyes narrowing at the lanky figure, he had pulled up his legs so that he could wrap his arms around his legs and he was taking a power nap before the show.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Mikey plopped down next to me, his guitar in his hand and I narrowed my eyes at him, shaking my head.

“Luke” He furrowed his eyebrows, the bright red hair made him look crazy today, it could be the fact that he hasn’t ran a comb through it the last few days, seriously, for someone who almost worshipped his hair, he was getting lazy with it.

“What did he do now?” Calum dropped onto the other side of the couch, he wasn’t wearing pants and I could understand why, even with the airconditioning on, this dressing room was ridiculously hot.

“It’s our anniversary, we’ve been going out a year and he hasn’t said anything” I groan and they shake their heads, this wasn’t unlike Luke, he could be really forgetful sometimes, hell, if he didn’t breath automatically, I bet he’d forget to do that too.

“Have you said anything?” Calum asked and I nodded, running my hand over my hair, I should get my bandanna before we go on stage.

“I’ve been dropping hints like mad but he hasn’t done or said anything, he’s been sleeping for an hour now” I wanted to throw him with a pillow but how could I? He was adorable, attractive as hell but so adorable when he cuddled himself, I wanted to go curl up next to him but I was too mad at him and myself to do anything about it.

“Ash, he probably did forget, he doesn’t even know what day it is, it’s tour and days fly by, I bet he’d feel shit and everything but he’d try to make it up to you” Mikey spoke up and I sighed, he was right, I knew he was but what could I do about it, I should just get up and poke him and just say happy anniversary and get this over with.

I patted Mikey’s leg, smiled at Cal and got up from the couch, dropping down next to Luke’s head, I sighed when he shifted, his head finding my lap like it was second nature and I wanted to run my fingers through his hair but that would mean getting stuck in all of that product that perfected his quiff and I just didn’t want to hear him groan about it when we had to go on stage.

“Luke?” I whispered and his eyes fluttered open, he looked confused for a second before he smiled up at me, that special sleepy one I got every morning, tour life was great when we got to share beds and rooms, it was wonderful waking up to someone as special as Lucas.

“Mmm?” He mumbled and I lifted my hand, running my finger down his cheek and his smile grew a little wider and I wanted to lean down and kiss him. The last year that we’ve been together had been amazing, between the kisses and love and Luke, how could the year be anything but amazing? Luke was a great boyfriend, usually, but Mikey was right, he was forgetful and full of shit sometimes and I should have been used to it by now, seeing as we were best friends before that drunken night a year ago.

“What day is it today?” I asked and his eyebrows furrowed, his lips pouting as he thought and I saw how realisation dawned on him, he shook his head and counted on his fingers.

“No! I didn’t forget, please tell me I didn’t forget?” He asked, hopeful and I wanted to say that he didn’t, just to wipe the frown off his face but I couldn’t lie to Luke, I shook my head and he groaned, his hand covering his eyes.

“I’m a shit boyfriend, I’m sorry I forgot our anniversary” He spoke up and I laughed at how adorable he was, like it was the end of the world that he had forgotten.

“Hey, it’s fine, it’s no big deal”

“But it is, I’ve been able to love you for a whole year and I forgot the day that my life changed and I got to call you mine.” My heart clenched, how the hell was he this good? I leaned down, taking his hand from his eyes and kissing his soft lips, his lip ring was cold against my lips and after a year of getting to kiss him, I still couldn’t get used to the cold metal.

“You just made it better” I whispered when we pulled away and he smiled up at me, shaking his head.

“I’ll make it up to you, we have the day off, we’ll do something” He decided and I grew excited, sure, I got to spend my whole day with Luke everyday but this wasn’t the same as just the two of us, we rarely got time alone between the tour, performances and the other two band members.

“Come on, Luke, warm ups” Cal popped up in front of us and Luke nodded, rolling off the couch and onto his knees on the ground and I laughed as he groaned, stretching as he stood up. He smiled down at me, winking as he turned to go do vocal warm ups with Cal, I usually didn’t have to do that, I wasn’t singing the whole show and they had more of the vocal parts, well they had most of them.

 

The bed was cold by the time I woke up and I groaned, turning over in the bed, trying to find Luke and I sighed when I couldn’t find him, I pushed myself up on my elbows, my eyes searching the room, empty. I scanned the bed, my eyes landing on a note that was on Luke’s pillow and I reached out, opening it when I finally had it in my hands, reading the words in his messy handwriting.

_Good morning giggly, I hope you had a good night’s sleep, we have some exciting things planned out. I left you some clues, come find me_

_Luke xx_

 I smiled at the note, rushing up from the bed, jumping into my skinny jeans and shirt, I dropped by the bathroom, my eyes widening at my hair and I tried to do something about the rowdy curls, quickly brushing my teeth while I tried to do everything at once.

I stepped out of the room, my eyes landing on the note that was hanging from the door and I laughed.

_Wasn’t that creative?_

_Where do you find chefs and pastries?_

_Luke xx_

Luke wasn’t all that great with clues, I decided. But I still smiled when I left the room, heading for the hotel kitchen, I impatiently waited for the elevator and I rushed through the lobby to the dining room, I spotted the doors to the kitchen and pushed through them. It was full and busy and loud and no one paid any attention to me. I tried to look for the next clue but couldn’t see any and I turned to look for someone who could possibly have the clue. My eyes flying over the people, my eyes landing on the pastry chef, she was busy with cute little tarts when she looked up and gave me a smile.

“Luke wanted me to give you these and this” She pulls out a small pastry box and the note on top.

“Thanks” I quickly got out of the kitchen before someone wanted to kick me out, I sat at one of the open tables, propping open the box, croissants sat waiting and I smiled, this I could get used to.

_Where do you find manicures and pedicures and massages?_

_I’m horrible at clues but this is supposed to be romantic, dammit!_

_Luke xx_

I shoved the rest of the croissant into my mouth, dropping the box in the trash as I left the dining room, I looked across the lobby, the hotel spa coming into sight and I quickly rushed there, I wanted to get to Luke as quickly as possible.

I spent the day going from place to place, I had gone from the spa to the pool and then I was rushed through town to their shopping district by a car that Luke had arranged, I was shoved into a suit at one point and I had people dance and sing for me at another point and I couldn’t believe what Luke had done for me.

_I’m high up_

_Come find me_

_Luke xx_

I read over the note, it had come with a girl that was carrying a single red rose and I smiled as I read over the note, she smiled in return, leaving the lobby and I tried to act normal as I stepped into the elevator, my nerves thrumming, I couldn’t wait to see Lucas, to kiss him and thank him for the day that he had planned for me. The elevator dinged, the doors opening and I watched in awe as the roof came into view, the roof was covered in fairy lights, Luke stood waiting at a small table for the two of us and he held that excited smile I loved so much and I couldn’t help myself when I rushed from the elevator and into his arms, he caught me with a laugh, kissing me.

“Did you like the day I planned?” He asked and I shrugged, playing it off like it was nothing and he groaned.

“Was it too girly?” Probably and I hadn’t ever been to a spa in my life but that massage had done wonders for my sore shoulders and the shopping for the suit helped, I haven’t felt this relaxed in ages.

“Probably but I had a great day, thank you for this, where did you get the time to plan all of this last night?” I assumed this was his way of making up for yesterday but he gave me that sheepish smile.

“I didn’t plan it yesterday, it’s been planned for quite some time, I just wanted to make this more special so I played it like I forgot”

“You didn’t” I was shocked, he hadn’t forgotten and he laughed at me.

“I did, come on, let’s get our romantic on” He pulled the chair out for me and I shook my head, leaning up and kissing him and he smiled into the kiss.

“What was that for?” He asked and I shrugged.

“That was a thank you for being so amazing. I love you, so much”

“I should be the one that’s saying thank you, I get to kiss you whenever I like and that’s pretty fucking awesome”

“It is, isn’t it?”


End file.
